Back to Black
by Keiian
Summary: ¿Cómo se le ocurría besar a Jace? Éso no cambiará nada. Jace seguirá enamorado de Clary y él...volvería a sumir sus sentimientos en la oscuridad. Drabble.


Bueeeno, pues hola =) Es la primera cosa que escribo sobre esta maravillosa, estupenda, realmente genial, etc, etc, saga. Realmente amo con toda mi alma a Mortal Instruments. Amo sus personajes, la trama...todo. Como ya dije, es lo primero que escribo sobre este fandom y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre cómo demonios ha quedado.

No sé si puede considerarse un song-fic, ni siquiera un semi song-fic, pero tiene partes saltadas de la canción Back to Black de Amy Winehouse, una canción que creo que va perfecto para esta pareja.

Mejor dejo que lo lean :D

Disclaimer: esta saga maravillosa con sus personajes maravillosos pertenece exclusivamente a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Back to Black**

Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Tenía la sensación de que nadie entre sus conocidos lo entendía, porque nadie había pasado por ésa situación, al menos no tan seriamente como lo que él estaba viviendo. Nadie podía hacerse una idea de lo mucho que sufría en esos momentos, ni siquiera Isabelle.

No podía dejar de decirse a sí mismo que había cometido la mayor estupidez en toda su vida, y él era un tipo inteligente.

Había sido un idiota, en un principio, por haberse fijado siquiera en él. Fue más idiota cuando no hizo nada para evitar que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo. No les había puesto freno y ése era el resultado. No podía decir que estaba conforme con él.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarlo? Sabía que Jace era heterosexual de cabo a rabo, que jamás le correspondería. Y era una verdad tan insufrible, tan…dolorosa. También fue doloroso y difícil ocultarle sus sentimientos. Hubo un tiempo en el que trataba de ocultarlos tan mal que él casi se dio cuenta de todo. Pero entonces llegó ella y se convirtió en el mundo de Jace.

Entonces, ya no importaron los cazadores de sombras, ni ellos, ni nada. Aunque, él e Isabelle siempre fueron importantes para Jace. Y siempre lo serían, pero ella parecía haberse convertido en la razón de existir de Jace. Y se sintió un idiota nuevamente por no haber aprovechado las oportunidades que tuvo en su momento, y también sintió dolor.

A veces se le hacía imposible seguir con esa farsa, pero luego se convirtió en algo rutinario. Desviar la vista para que no viera sus ojos embelesados, sonreír rezando porque su sonrisa no fuera lo que Isabelle denominó como de _enamorado_, ocultar sus celos cada vez que veía a Jace con Clary.

Pero, lógico, estalló. Jace había ido a hablar con él a su habitación porque "_desde hace unos días estás muy raro, Alec_". Le dijo que no le pasaba nada, pero Jace lo conocía demasiado bien e insistió. Y estalló. Contra él. Y no tuvo mejor idea que gritarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él para acto seguido besarlo. Lo besó, ardientemente.

Jace estaba tan sorprendido que ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Alec trató de empujar su lengua por entre sus labios. Y Jace se había apartado bruscamente, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás. Había soltado uno de sus comentarios socarrones en el que le recomendó que no hiciera eso otra vez y que Jace no era para él y se fue.

Y se sintió un idiota de pies a cabeza, pero también sintió dolor.

_My odds are stacked._

_I'll go to back to black._

A pesar de todas las consecuencias, disfrutó de aquel beso completamente, porque sabía que no volvería a tener posibilidades de hacerlo. Porque Jace, a partir de ahí, iría con más cuidado.

Sabía que él no dejaría de ser su amigo, su parabatai, pero nada sería igual. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ni cómo se comportaría, pero sí sabía qué haría él.

Iba a actuar como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Y a volver a la rutina. Era inútil, un desperdicio, porque ya no había más sentimientos que ocultar. Porque Jace ya los conocía y no le extrañaría que Clary, al día siguiente, también los supiera.

No importaba. Él seguiría actuando como antes, haciendo como si esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro no existieran en absoluto.

Y volvió a sumir sus emociones en la oscuridad.

_We only said good-bye with words._

_I died a hundred times._

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to…I go back to us._

Cada vez que iban a luchar con un demonio o un subterráneo, siempre se preocupaba por ellos dos, por Jace e Izzy. Ellos habían matado demonios, pero él no. Porque siempre se había encargado de cubrirles las espaldas. No le importaba que ellos se llevaran la gloria de haber liquidado un demonio. Él era feliz con ellos a salvo.

Sobretodo, se preocupaba por Jace (siempre lo hacía). Recordaba vívidamente todas las veces que, ante un grupo alarmante de subterráneos, tuvo que alejarte de ellos con un simple "_buena suerte_". Siempre quiso despedirte de Jace con un beso, aunque sea. (Como ese beso que provocó el rechazo de Jace)

Ya eran incontables las veces que el alma se le había escapado del cuerpo cuando, al vislumbrar a Jace luchando, él recibía heridas de gravedad. O cuando quedaba inconsciente y, de lejos, yaciendo en tierra ensangrentada, lo veía y rogaba porque no estuviera muerto. Porque, si no, trataría de reunirse con Jace.

Hay un viejo recuerdo que lo lastimaba. Volvían de enfrentarse con el Demonio Mayor en el antiguo departamento de Clary. Alec estaba herido y, al despertar, vio a Isabelle a su lado, aliviada. Pero él quería que Jace estuviera allí con él, como todas las veces en las que estuvo inconsciente y Alec no se separaba de su lecho hasta que abriera los ojos. Pero no, Jace estaba con ella. Con Clary.

Se sentía un idiota y un fracasado cuando fantaseaba con que Jace hiciera con él lo que sospechaba que hacía con Clary. Que estuviera junto a él cuando abriera los ojos, y no Isabelle, y viera su hermoso rostro resplandeciente de alivio como un sol al verlo bien.

Pero sabía que él jamás lo besaría con ardor, ni lo miraría como él quería que lo mirara. Él solo tenía ojos para Clary.

Y se cansó tanto de esa situación que terminó besándolo.

_You go back to her._

_And I go back to _

_black, black, black, black, black, black, black, black_

E, incluso cuando se descubrió que ellos eran hermanos y él pensó que tenía una oportunidad, Jace siguió enamorado de ella por completo. Y siempre la buscaba después de cada batalla. Clary siguió siendo lo más importante para Jace, el núcleo de su mundo. Y no la veía como una hermana, no. Él la veía a ella como Alec lo miraba a él.

Y Alec, otra vez, como antes, como siempre, sumió sus sentimientos en la oscuridad. En lo negro.

* * *

Bien, espero que les guste y si me dejan un review con su opinión (en serio no sé cómo demonios quedó) se los agradecería un montón. Y díganme si la canción les pareció bien para el drabble :D

En fin, que tengan un año lleno de éxito, inspiración y salud! :D

Keiian.


End file.
